halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Supreme Commander Va'ashan Va'anex
Pronounced ( va-a-sh-an ) ( va-an-x) "It is the unbreakable writ of the Covenant that will lead us to annihilate the humans and to salvation. To live forever among the stars. But it is you who will lead the charge into the great beyond and to the holy Patriarchs themselves." - Va'ashan Va'anex to his soldiers before going into battle. Biography homeworld= Sangheilios birth=2520- rank= Supreme Commander species= Sangheili gender= Male height= 9'5" weapons= Concussion rifle, Energy sword, Needler Rifle equipment= Heavily modified sangheili Ultra battle harness vehicles= Covenant CAS, CCS, ORS, CPV, and modified Covenant Ghost skin color= Grey Weight= 580lbs eyes= Yellow/Gold era= Ages of Reclimation affiliation= Pre War Covenant, Swords of Sangheilios, House Va'anex General Information Massive even for a Sangheili, Va'ashan's physical stature allows him to take part in many ground invasions, serving as a beacon of morale on the battle field while still being able to perform the tasks of a soldier. A brilliant tactician in both space and ground assaults, Va'ashan is extremely unpredictable in combat and is very flexible in his tactics. He has several different flagships each preforming a different role as required for a situation. Va'ashan holds a particularly high status in the Sangheili council and sits in on many meetings. Even though he is not a high councilor, his high status has even allowed him to challenge the will of a hierarch and not be marked as a heretic. His word and opinion are highly valued throughout the high council and have influenced many debates. "This is not your eparchy to toy with prophet. You may be the leader of the Covenant, but I will not let you be the death of it." - Va'ashan to the high prophet of Truth during the debate of the changing of the honor guard All of Va'ashan's weaponry is highly advanced, utilizing lightweight nano alloy on his ships and armor, and high lethality to weight based ratios on his plasma weapons. He personally pays for all of his weapons, ships, and armor to be better than the standard issue equipment and ships to give him an unparalleled edge in battle. That being said he uses his connections in the covenant high council to help cover these costs Fleet of Divine Vengeance and Entourage Flagship (ORS): Ascendant Might Flagship (CCS): Arbitrator Flagship (CAS): Revelation Flagship (CPV): Aeon General number of ships in his service: 20-40 Entourage: Two elite imperial guardsmen, 35 imperial guardsmen. "from this day forth we pledge ourselves, to the covenant, and to the house of Va'anex. May we fall on our swords if we fail to uphold our duty." - Pledge of the Imperial Guard. The imperial guard serve as the protectors of house Va'anex and all of its members. They are hand chosen by the houses current leader (currently Va'ashan) for their combat skill, tactical nature, and unquestionable loyalty. Given advanced combat armor and weapons they are often dispatched on missions that would seem impossible to less skilled warriors. Out of every 200 guardsmen two are picked to become the house honor guard, protecting the house leader. These two Sangheili have exceptional combat skill and are issued the best equipment available to the covenant empire. the house leader has 35 Imperial guards in his presence at all times. The history of house Va'anex and Va'ashan Many years before the San'Shyuum annexed the Sangheili race into the Covenant, house Va'anex began to form. Another house, Al'ete had been corrupted and had lost its sense of honor and integrity. Many in the clan began to realize this and started to question the rule of their houses leader. After luring most of the opposed people to his palace the house leader had his guards massacre them to strike fear into the hearts of the rebels and eliminate the problem before it began. To his dismay it did quite the opposite. Most of his clan rallied against him calling for a new age. The revolt turned into a full fledged civil war as the the unhappy members of the clan united under a new banner; House Va'anex. The civil war raged for more than 2 years. Ending in a bloody triumph for house Va'anex. Immediately after the new house leader established the Royal Guard (named the Imperial guard after the Sangheili joined the Covenant) the guard was established to protect the integrity of the house and to hunt down any remaining loyalists to house Al'ete. Ever since the house has been independent and very successful in rebuilding their empire. Va'ashan's storyline Va'ashan was born near the end of the Age of Doubt on the Sangheili home world of Sanghelios. At the age of 10 he began the brutal training to become a warrior in the Covenant's ever growing army. House Va'anex demanded the best from its warriors and Va'ashan's combat skill soon earned him a place in the Imperial Guard. From there his prowess as a ship commander brought him to fly a covenant corvette. At the age of 30 he had already attained the rank of fleetmaster. For years he waged war upon the fleets of the human empire, wining battle after battle and obliterating four human colonies. He also took part in the Reach campaign stationed aboard a CCS class battle cruiser. During the Reach campaign he led the glassing operations in New Alexandria. After gaining favor with most of the high council and several flawless campaigns, he was promoted to Supreme Commander at the age of 40. During his time as supreme commander time he waged several more campaigns against some remaining colonies that proved too difficult for other commanders to handle. One notable exception to his otherwise perfect record was the battle of Draconis 26. When his fleet arrived they were ambushed by a large fleet of UNSC ships. Thinking he would only need a small task force to defeat the opposition Va'ashan was surprised, and his forces quickly became overwhelmed. soon after he retreated his badly damaged ship the Aeon to a nearby asteroid field where he was boarded by a small team of highly trained marines led by Spartan Commander wolf. As they fought through the interior of the ship his team ran into a squad of imperial guards which incapacitated most of the team. Trying to cut his losses commander wolf sent half of his team to destroy the power core while he would go and face Va'ashan. when Wolf arrived Va'ashan threw him an energy sword and the two began to duel, after several minutes of fighting Va'ashan lost his sword and was thrown off balance. As Wolf went in for the finishing blow one of the Imperial guards slashed him with an energy pike, critically wounding him. Wolf narrowly escaped through a system of huragok vents while Va'ashan was being helped up. The rest of his squad however managed to place a charge but, it was not powerful enough to destroy the ship. instead it blew off one of the wings and thrusters of the ship. after Va'ashan recovered, he thrashed the guard that injured Wolf for interfering with an honorary duel. Shortly after the battle Va'ashan's distress call was heard by another fleet of carriers which promptly jumped to help him. The UNSC fleet was beaten back and the planet glassed. But Va'ashan could not bare the shame that he had lost a duel and survived, and so he made it his personal mission to find and kill the spartan who had beaten him. Several years later during the great schism he took up arms against the brutes alongside many other fleet masters above installation 05. After the great schism he joined the swords of Sanghelios, hoping to repair the Sangheili's relationship with the human race and exact revenge on those who had betrayed his kind. Category:Sangheili